Como seguir adelante
by I love my boy of bread
Summary: "Cuando tu vida esta por terminar no significa el fin de todo, tal vez podría ser el comienzo de nuevas aventuras y nuevas emociones que el destino quiere que experimentes".Katniss tiene tan solo 19 años, esta cursando segundo año de la universidad de arte y se entera de que tiene una grave enfermedad y solo le queda un año de vida, hasta que conoce a su nuevo medico.
1. El comienzo

Este no es mi primer fic pero es con el que prefiero segur adelante, Sean buenas y deje reviews please

Sentada en la esquina del cuarto del hospital, todo estaba en penumbras salvo por la luz que entra debajo de la puerta del cuarto.

¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?

Fácil.

Hace una semana me diagnosticaron que tenía un tumor en los riñones. Necesito un trasplante de riñón, no tengo un donador y eso significa que me quedan tan solo un año de vida.

Hoy es mi primer día en el hospital, vinieron mis amigas y amigos a verme, cuando les conté mi problema todos se hicieron los exámenes para ver si eran compatibles pero no mi grupo sanguíneo es 0 y mis amigos son A-B, al igual que mi madre y mi hermana.

Mi doctor de cabecera el se retiró y me va a atender su hijo, todavía no lo conozco pero mañana me va a hacer unos estudios.

Me levanto del rincón y me meto en la incómoda cama dura del estúpido hospital. Me acomodo de costado y caigo en un profundo y pesado sueño. Siento una voz masculina llamándome.

"Katniss"

"Mmhhm"

"Despierta, es hora de los análisis"

Abro los ojos y distingo a un hombre de unos 25 años, rubio, de ojos azules .Por dios si estuviera Johanna acá diría que esta como para cometer un pecado. Por dios es muy lindo, no Katniss recuerda tan solo un año de vida, nada de romances de adolescentes.

"Hola" Digo sentándome en la cama.

"Hola Katniss ¿Cómo te sientes?" Me responde con una sonrisa.

"Bien lástima que esta cama es un infierno" Digo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa

"Bueno espero que te acostumbres porque…" Se detiene y pone una cara de tristeza ¿tristeza?

"Por qué ¿Qué?" Digo sintiéndome preocupada

"Porque no podrás salir del hospital hasta que llegue el órgano o…"Dice rascándose la nuca.

"¿O?" Digo nuevamente preocupada

"O hasta que suceda lo peor"

Acá está el fic espero que sea de su agrado


	2. Conociendonos

Lo peor.

¿Qué significa?

La muerte.

Por dios no puedo salir hasta que llegue el órgano y si no llega moriré. Ya lo sabía lo tenía asumido, pero escucharlo es…FUERTE. Me pierdo recordando los momentos felices de mi vida, de mi corta vida. Cuándo salía a recorrer el bosque con mi padre… mi padre ya no está y lo hecho mucho de menos era una pieza importante en nuestra familia, era nuestro equilibrio.

"Katniss, responde" El doctor me saca de mis pensamientos, lo miro y por alguna extraña razón siento que tengo que llorar y descargarme, pero trato de ser fuerte y no mostrar debilidad. Me froto los ojos, me acuesto dándole la espalda y le respondo:

"Gracias, ya lo suponía mmm… ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de dejarme sola?"

"Si…Pero recuerda que por la tarde vendrán tus familiares y también las enfermeras para controlarte, pero antes te tengo que sacar una muestra de sangre" Me lo dice en un tono profesional.

"Ok" Le digo regalándole una sonrisa.

"Bueno ahora dame tu brazo derecho" Dice acercando su mano a mi brazo, lo agarra y busca mi vena, le es difícil encontrarla, pero luego de varios minutos la encuentra y extrae la sangre.

"Ouch eso me dolió" Digo frotando donde me pincho.

"Si no hubieses tensado tu brazo no te hubiese dolido" Me dice frunciendo el ceño.

"Se le advierte al paciente lo que debe hacer para que no sufra" Le digo imitando su voz y le saco una sonrisa, ahora yo también estoy sonriendo. Nos quedamos así hasta que él me dice:

"Ves ya cambie tu humor, ahora a cada persona que entre no le ladraras" Me dice y luego se empieza a reír.

"No es gracioso" Hago un pucherito totalmente falso.

"Vamos eso no funcionara conmigo" Me dice frotando su mano por mi pelo despeinándolo.

"Oye me costó mucho arreglarlo" Digo frunciendo el ceño.

"No quiero que te enojes más de lo que estas, pero mira" Se da vuelta busca algo en la mesita ubicada detrás de la silla en la que él se encuentra y me entrega un espejo. Me miro y por dios parece que tengo un caniche marrón enganchado a mi cuero cabelludo. Me sonrojo al instante.

"Me hubieses avisado antes, mira si era otro el que entraba por esa puerta" Le digo elevando un poco el tono de mi voz.

"¿Cómo tu novio?" Me dice levantando las cejas.

"¿Novio? No yo no tengo novio" Digo con cara de sorpresa ¿Por qué un médico te preguntaría eso?

"Entonces el chico que está allí en la sala de espera ¿Es?" Espera, yo conozco esa reacción ¿Celos? Quien estaría tan mal como para sentir celos, espera esta celoso de Gale. Pero Gale tiene novia , Johanna, y nosotros nos acabamos de conocer.

"Gale, es un amigo además tiene novia y para mi ellos son como mis hermanos" Le aclaro todo, espera ¿Por qué lo aclaro? ¡SOLO ES MI MEDICO!

Bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo de esta historia que se me ocurrió en unos pocos minutos y me tarde en escribirla por tan solo algo llamado INSEGURIDAD.

Besos que tengan una linda navidad.

Actualizo todos los sábados.

Dejen rewiews


	3. Sorpresas

Acá está el otro cap. Va a ser más largo y tendrá dos puntos de vista, espero que les guste. Dejen rewiews.

Peeta POV.

Nunca me había pasado esto, nunca me había sentido atraído por una paciente, cuando la miraba a los ojos sentía algo especial, algo que no había sentido desde lo de Glimmer.

Hoy ya es un nuevo día, es viernes, eso significa que hoy tengo guardia.

Llego al hospital y como siempre voy directo a mi consultorio, en el camino me encuentro con enfermeras y doctores que me saludan, tiene una ventaja ser el hijo de un médico.

Entro a mi consultorio y espero a que llegue el listado de pacientes. Mientras espero voy hacia la cafetería del hospital, mientras estoy en la fila de la cafetería escucho algunas vocecitas y risitas detrás de mí, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con una señora mayor, la saludo, solo por educación. Levanto un poco mi vista y encuentro a las dueñas de las voces.

Al verla se me para el corazón y al mismo tiempo me preocupa, la dueña era, nada más y nada menos que Katniss, y a su lado hay una chica alta con pelo negro y corto. Debe de ser Johanna, la novia de su amigo, sinceramente no sé cómo lo recuerdo.

Me salgo de la fila y me pongo a su lado, cuando me ve pone una cara de sorpresa y su amiga tiene una cara de confusión.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en tu habitación". Lo dije en un tono brusco, pero con cierta preocupación.

"Perdona, es que una enfermera me dio permiso de salir a comprar un café con mi amiga". Dijo señalando a su amiga, y tomando un color rojo en sus mejillas.

"Si te dieron permiso, está bien, haz lo que tú quieras". Dije con una sonrisa.

"Está bien ¿Quisieras acompañarnos? Ya que tú también estabas en la fila. Supongo que era para comprar un café ¿No?". Dijo señalando una mesa de la cafetería, para cuatro personas"

"Está bien, pero YO invito". Dije señalando mi pecho.

"Está bien, pero la próxima YO invito". Dijo haciendo el mismo gesto que yo.

"Eso me deja con ganas de que haya un segundo encuentro". Por dios ¡Peeta que acabas de decir!

"También me alegra de que haya un segundo encuentro" .Dijo sonrojándose.

"Disculpen, pero creo que la descerebrada aun no nos presentó". Dijo Johanna extendiéndome la mano, la cual estreche con mucho gusto. "Soy Johanna Mason"

"Un gusto, Peeta Mellark"

"Bueno los voy dejando, seguramente Gale me debe estar esperando". Dijo Johanna, dejándonos solos.

Pedimos dos capuchinos y nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo.

.

.

.

Katniss POV

Ver a Peeta en la cafetería del hospital fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, por que estar con Johanna, ya era algo habitual. Por eso cuando Johanna nos dejó solos, estaba muy nerviosa y no dejaba de sonar mis dedos. Cuando nos sentamos empezamos a hablar de algunas cosas triviales hasta que llego la plática personal.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?". Pregunte.

"Tengo 25 años". Me respondió revolviendo su café. "¿Y tú"

"Yo tengo 19. Una pregunta… ¿Hace mucho que eres doctor?"

"No termine el año pasado y ahora estoy cursando los cursos de especialización. ¿Y vos que estudias o estudiabas?"

"Yo estaba en segundo año de la universidad de arte". Dije recordando mi primer día. Cuando conocí a Annie y a Finnick.

"Hm, mi hermana va a la misma universidad junto con su esposo, y están cursando el mismo año." Al escuchar eso me sorprendí, por que la única pareja que cursa el mismo año que yo y están casados son Annie y Finn.

"Una pregunta ¿Tu hermana por casualidad se llama Annie y su esposo Finnick?". Le dije mientras me preparaba para la respuesta más obvia.

"Si sin ellos mismos" Dijo con cara de confusión. "¡Claro tu eres la tan famosa Katniss!¡Como no me di cuenta!". Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

"Si, esa misma". Le devolví una sonrisa. Creo que me está empezando a gustar el doctor.

Acá está el capítulo espero que les haya gustado

Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Estoy triste no me trajeron a mi Peeta ¿Alguna afortunada?


End file.
